Moi amnésique ? Jamais enfin
by Hisha
Summary: Naruto suite à un quiproquo se voit obliger de faire comme si il était totalement amnésique, alors qu'il n'a oublier que se qui s'était passé dans sa dernière mission. SasuNaru Le résumer est nul dsl.


_Pensé et discours Naruto Kyûbi_

_**# Parole de Kyûbi #**_

**Moi amnésique ? Jamais, enfin peut-être**

Chapitre 1 

_-Raahh j'en ai marre pourquoi personne ne fait jamais attention à moi !! Ca fait un moment que je suis réveillé et personne n'est jamais venu me voir !! D'ailleurs comment sa se fait que je me retrouve à l'hôpital ?! J'étais tranquillement entrain de manger des ramens, qui s'étaient super bon soit dit en passant, et Bam ! Je me retrouve dans un lit entourer de mur blanc avec une perfusion dans le bras qui me fait super mal à croire que la personne qui me la mis à eu sont diplôme de médecine dans une boîte de légume !!! pfff m'ennuie, en plus j'ai faim je veut des ramens !!!_

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant place à un brun du nom de Sasuke Uchiwa. Ce dernier venait voir son coéquipier aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait depuis son admission à l'hôpital de Konoha. Malgré tous les efforts de Tsunade, le jeune renard n'était toujours dans le coma. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde sa lui faisait mal de le voir dans cette état surtout en sachant que s'était sa faute si le gamin le plus turbulent de Konoha était dans cette état. Relevant le visage, s'apprêtant à voir l'image qui hanté ces nuits depuis quelque temps. Ces yeux croisa un regard d'outremer, retenant un soupir de soulagement, fierté oblige, il mis ses mains dans ses poches et fit apparaître sur ses lèvres un sourire moqueur.

-Alors Dobe, tu as enfin dénier te réveillais ! Ca fait 3 semaines que tu dors pendant que nous on bosse à ta place.

_- Il m'énerve à m'appeler « dobe » c'est pas mon prénom que je sache !!_

- Dobe, c'est mon prénom ? Et qu'est que je fais ici ? demanda doucement Naruto dont sa voix ne lui permettait pas de crier comme il avait pensé le faire au début.

Sasuke perdit aussitôt son sourire et demanda inquiet :

- Quoi ?! Tu… Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ???

_- Il est idiot où quoi ? Je ne lui demanderais pas si je le savais. J'espère seulement que c'est en sauvant Sakura-chan que je me suis retrouvé dans cet état._

- Non vraiment, je me souviens de rien.

Sasuke se rapprocha doucement du lit, arrivant à peine à croire que par sa faute le blondinet ne se souvenait de rien. Il regarda pendant un moment Naruto dans les yeux avant de lui répondre :

- Vu se qui c'est passé, j'aurai du me douter que tu deviendrais amnésique. Bon pour répondre à tes questions, non tu ne t'appelles pas Dobe mais Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, tu es un ninja de Konoha de 16 ans qui adore par-dessus tout les ramens, tu es orphelin et a se que tu m'as dit tu ignores totalement qui sont tes parents, et c'est à cause d'une mission qui à foirer que tu t'es retrouvé à l'hôpital. Sinon je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis dans la même équipe de genin sous la directive de Kakashi Hayate, termina-t-il de plus en plus inquiet de voir que Naruto ne semblait pas réagir.

_ - J'ai jamais vu Sasuke parler autant Oo…_

_**# Hé Renardeau #**_

_- …il doit être malade, en plus il n'a pas dit une seule insulte et sa voix n'était pas teinté de méchanceté comme à son habitude…, poursuivit en ignorant totalement Kyûbi._

_**# Hé oh ! Renardeau je te parle ! #**_

_-…à moins que se ne soit pas lui, je ferait mieux de faire gaffe._

Naruto se mit sur ses gardes, Sasuke voyant cela, s'éloigna doucement de lui pensant lui faire peur.

-Naruto, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Je te promets je ne te ferais aucun mal.

_ - Mais qu'est qu'il racontent cet abruti, il a perdu un câble ou quoi ?!_

_**# Renardeau, Kyûbi démone destructrice de village ninja appelle stupide Renardeau sans cervelle, répondez S.V.P #**_

Perdu dans ses réflexions Naruto n'entendit pas Sakura arriver. Cette dernière, ayant fini son entraînement quotidien avec Tsunade avait décidé de venir tenir compagnie à Sasuke. Ce dernier depuis le retour du Kitsune, oubliait souvent de manger si elle ne venait pas lui rappeler et quand cela lui traversait l'esprit il préférait ne pas laissait le blondinet tout seul et faisais taire son estomac. Il s'en voulait énormément, tout comme elle de l'avoir laissé seul durant la dernière mission qu'il avait fait ensemble. Dirent qu'ils l'avaient cherchait pendant plus d'un an avant de le retrouver.

Et s'est donc ravie qu'elle vit Naruto réveiller. Ne pouvant s'en empêchait elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!

_** # RENARDEAU DEGENERE TU VAS M'ECOUTER QUAND JE TE PARLE OU JE VAIS FINIR PAR TE TUER MEME SI JE DOIS MOURIR !!!!! #**_

_- Tu disais ?_

_**# Ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper, ne pas l'étriper surtout ne pas le tuer…#**_

_- bon tu te dépêches j'ai pas toute la journée._

_**# Je disais donc que Sasuke n'est pas malade, il te croit tout simplement amnésique.**_

_- QUUOOIII !!!! _

En voyant l'air paniquer de Naruto, Sasuke se dépêcha de détacher Sakura du kitsune, l'envoyant dirent bonjour au mur.

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS SASUKE T'A UN GRA… s'énerva la fleur

- Tu vois pas que tu l'effrayes, il est amnésique Sakura et se n'est vraiment pas malin de t'a part de te jeter dans ses bras ainsi. Bravo maintenant il est totalement paniqué !! T'es vraiment lourde Sakura.

Sakura regarda Naruto, il avait l'air totalement affolé et vu où il l'avait retrouvé il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à se qu'il réagissent comme ça, il lui faudrait sûrement un bon bout de temps avant qu'il puisse accepter que quelqu'un le tienne dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Il manquerait plus que se soit l'inverse, grommela Sasuke entre les dents.

- Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et je suis comme Sasuke un membre de l'équipe 7, je suis spécialisé dans les justus de soin. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui t'ai mis ta perfusion.

_- Il me croit amnésique, tu rigoles_

_**# Tu m'as souvent vu, moi la plus grande tueuse que la Terre n'est jamais vu naître, rigoler ?? #**_

_- Oh oui, souvent ; tu passe toute tes journées à le faire._

_**# Hé t'es en train de casser mon mythe !! Et pour répondre à ta question aussi idiote que toi, se qui n'est pas peu dire, non je ne me moque pas de toi, et maintenant Sakura te crois elle aussi amnésique. #**_

_- Oh non pas Sakura !! Quand elle va savoir que je ne le suis pas, elle va me tuer, me faire rotir dans une grande marmite remplis de légume que Kakashi lui aura donné et tout en tournant une grande cuillère dans le mélange, elle mangera des ramens…OUUUIINN JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!!!_

S'apercevant que Naruto n'avait pas l'air de se calmer, Sakura essaya de le rassurer avec un flux de parole, en se tenant à 2m de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto tes souvenirs ne vont pas tarder à revenir quand tu rentrera chez toi.

-…

- Et puis non, tu iras vivre chez Sasuke t'es d'accord, lui proposa-t-elle en voyant Naruto prit d'une crise de panique, il avait les larme au yeux en entendant qu'il allait rentrer chez lui comme si quelque chose là-bas lui faisait peur.

- Quoi ?! Tu pourrais au moins me demander si je voulais !! Et sache que je refuse que ce baka vienne vivre chez moi.

- Ne sois pas aussi égoïste Sasuke, Naruto ne pourra pas vivre seul avant un long moment, vu qu'il n'a pas de séquelle physique et que tout est mental, il risque d'avoir des flashs de souvenir et si il n'a personne pour le soutenir quand il se souviendra de se qui ses passer pendant la mission, il risque de devenir fou ou de se tuer. C'est vraiment se que tu veux Sasuke ? Et pus je te ferais remarquer que c'est en grande parti ta faute se qui s'est passé, alors assume.

- C'est bon j'ai compris mais ne serait il pas mieux qu'il vienne vivre cher toi ?

- Non c'est impossible mes parent, sans que je sache pourquoi, le déteste cordialement. Ils seraient capables de le jeter dehors.

- Hm, tu pourrais aller lui chercher quelques affaire et les amener chez moi ?

- Pas de problèmes

_**# Baka réfléchit 2 minutes, il suffit que tu fasses semblant d'être amnésique pendant un moment. #**_

_- Et mais tu sais que tu peux parfois avoir des idées géniales…_

_**# Oui je sais, je suis la plus intelligente. #**_

_-… Mais sa ne t'arrive pas souvent._

_**# SALE GARNEMENT ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER !!! #**_

_- Mais oui, mais oui et puis toi qui est si intelligente, dit-moi comment je vais savoir me comment je dois me comporter ? Et quand je pourrais leurs dires que je ne suis plus amnésique ?_

_**# C'est simple il te suffira de suivre se que je te dirais de faire et tu pourras mettre fin à la comédie quand tu te souviendra de se qui c'est passer pendant la mission. #**_

_- Ah ! C'est vrai que je ne sais toujours pas se qui c'est passé. Pourvu que ce soit en sauvant Sakura-chan que je me sois blessé._

_**# Tu rêves Renardeau, tu rêves…Une dernière chose tu vivras avec Sasuke à partir de maintenant. #**_

Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à quiconque, même sous la torture, cela le rassurer de voir Naruto se calmer en entendant qu'il allait vivre chez lui, par contre lui il devra s'habituer à ne plus l'appeler méchamment et il devrait être sympa avec le blond. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais vu se qu'il lui avait fait, c'était le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour que Naruto lui pardonne.

- J'y vais ! J'ai un cours avec Tsunade, il faut mieux pas que je sois en retard. Je vais la prévenir que tu es réveillé Naruto. Bye les garçons.

Sur ce elle s'en alla. Sasuke s'apprêtait à faire de même quand…

- NOOOONNNNNNN !!!

_ - Kuso, j'ai parlé à voix haute _

- Naruto qu'est qui ne va pas ? demanda Sasuke en se rapprochant rapidement vers le malade.

_**# Prends-le dans tes bras #**_

_- Quoi ?!_

_**# fais ce que je te dis ! #**_

Naruto se leva doucement et se laissa tomber dans les bras du ténébreux, qui lui était un peu paniquer de voir son ami dans cet état.

- Naruto qu'est qui ne va pas ? Demanda Sasuke, se rappelant les paroles de sa coéquipière, il passa maladroitement une main dans le dos du renard pour le rassurer.

- Après tout la situation n'est pas si catastrophique que ça, avoir un Sasuke au petit soin, ça peut-être marrant.

- Ne me laisse pas tout seul Sasu…

Sursautant légèrement, au surnom, le brun resserra sa prise autour de Naruto se disant que ce dernier n'avait pas retenu son prénom en entier, et lui murmura :

- Je te le promets, Naruto, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul.


End file.
